Sept Cigarettes
by CrimsonAech
Summary: Harry avait décidé qu'il y en avait deux. Il y avait le Malefoy de tous les jours et le Drago des cigarettes. Le connard prétentieux et la poupée précieuse. Il avait régulièrement envie de prendre l'un pour taper sur l'autre.


**Ça, c'est quelque chose que j'avais envie d'écrire depuis très longtemps ! **

**En vous souhaitant une bonne lecture… :)**

* * *

Harry sentit la main de Ginny presser la sienne. Il détourna les yeux de l'horizon d'où il espérait encore apercevoir le Poudlard Express.

– Je pars devant, murmura Ginny en prenant Lily dans ses bras.

Harry hocha la tête en signe d'assentiment et son épouse lui adressa un dernier sourire avant de se fondre paisiblement dans le flot de parents qui sortaient de la gare.

Du coin de l'œil, il l'aperçut saluer les uns, discuter avec les autres. Il avait toujours aimé l'indépendance dont Ginny faisait preuve. Elle savait détecter les moments où Harry appréciait d'être seul avec ses pensées, mais il était hors de question pour elle de l'attendre sagement ou de lui manifester une quelconque marque de pitié. Elle n'avait jamais été du genre à s'apitoyer.

Une odeur familière le tira de ses pensées. À quelques mètres de lui, Malefoy fumait machinalement, adossé contre un des piliers de briques rouges du quai 9 3/4, le regard se perdant au loin.

Harry détourna les yeux, mal à l'aise, dansant d'un pied sur l'autre.

S'il y repensait, sa première cigarette venait de Drago.

* * *

Il était en quatrième année. Harry volait dans le ciel de Poudlard. Le vent lui griffait le visage, mais il s'en fichait. Cela faisait depuis le début de l'année qu'il venait se réfugier ici. Il avait découvert ce coin pendant la première épreuve du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers – quelle ironie. Entre la volière et la tour d'astronomie, il y avait un pan de toit qui offrait une vue imprenable sur le parc du château. Il venait s'y installer souvent, maintenant. Quand la pression devenait trop étouffante. Même Ron et Hermione ne savaient pas où il disparaissait régulièrement. Avec toute la mauvaise foi dont il était capable, Harry pensa qu'ils l'étaient eux aussi, étouffants.

Il amorça son virage et se figea, manquant tomber de son balai. _Classe Potter_, pensa-t-il en reprenant une certaine contenance, tout en dévisageant la personne installée sur le toit. Lui qui croyait être le seul à monter jusqu'ici…

– Je savais que tu finirais par trouver ce coin, fit Drago en tirant mécaniquement sur sa cigarette avant que Harry ait pu ouvrir les hostilités.

Il avait les yeux perdus dans le vague, les bras pendant le long du corps, le dos voûté. Harry le regarda, interdit. Malefoy ne fit aucun geste pour bouger et Harry resta suspendu à deux mètres de lui, ne sachant pas très bien quoi faire. Il y avait bien la possibilité de l'insulter copieusement, mais il s'en serait voulu de faire ça alors que le Serpentard était ici justement pour s'aérer l'esprit.

L'idée qu'ils aient pu choisir le même coin pour être tranquille, dans l'immensité du château, le fit grimacer.

Drago lui tendit le paquet.

– T'en veux une ?

Harry se figea brutalement. La fin du monde était arrivée et personne ne l'avait prévenu... ?

Incertain, Harry finit par s'asseoir à ses côtés, vaguement inquiet à l'idée de ce qui allait suivre. Aurait-il le temps d'atteindre son balai si jamais le Serpentard décidait de le précipiter dans le vide ? Malefoy eut un petit geste d'impatience en lui tendant le paquet. À tout hasard, Harry décida d'en prendre une. Il n'avait jamais fumé de sa vie.

La cigarette était fine, légèrement dorée et certainement hors de prix. Malefoy l'alluma d'un claquement de doigts et Harry l'imita en la portant à ses lèvres, tentant de reproduire son geste quand il aspira longuement. Comme n'importe qui aurait pu le prévoir, la fumée emplit ses poumons et il toussa violemment.

– Prends-en une plus petite, conseilla Drago d'un air absent, alors que Harry se demandait comment il pouvait seulement apprécier ça.

Il se fit violence pour ne pas sauter dans le vide – adieu monde cruel. Honnêtement, Malefoy lui faisait peur. Ou plutôt, Harry prenait conscience que le Serpentard n'était peut-être pas un crétin prétentieux bouffé d'arrogance. Pas seulement. Et il trouvait cela dérangeant.

Ils fumèrent en silence, alors que le faux-jour s'installait. Finalement, Harry trouva un certain réconfort dans l'action même de fumer. Porter la cigarette à sa bouche, aspirer, expirer, recommencer. Il y avait quelque chose de rassurant à refaire ces gestes, mécaniquement, sans réfléchir.

Quand il eut finit, son mégot se consuma en une poussière dorée que la brise s'empressa d'éparpiller autour de lui.

Totalement hors de prix.

Harry se leva, massa ses genoux enquilosés et récupéra son balai posé à côté du Nimbus 2001 de Malefoy.

– Tu devrais faire attention, pour la troisième épreuve, fit alors ce dernier en continuant à fixer l'horizon.

En équilibre sur le toit, Harry le fusilla du regard.

– Tu t'inquiète, Malefoy ? lança-t-il avec peut-être un peu plus de hargne que nécessaire – les vieilles habitudes ont la peau dure.

Drago secoua la tête, l'air plus abattu que jamais et Harry en regretta presque sa rudesse.

– Tu ne peux pas me comprendre, Potter, déclara-t-il d'une voix étonnamment calme. Au fait, comme Granger a l'air d'avoir pigé le truc, je ne te dirais rien sur Skeeter, ajouta-t-il avant de se désintéresser complètement de lui.

Tout sentiment de sérénité envolé, Harry décolla du toit et s'éloigna rapidement.

Pas assez, cependant, pour manquer les derniers mots de Drago alors qu'il se rallumait une nouvelle cigarette :

– Méfie-toi de Fol-Œil.

* * *

– La dernière fois… Est-ce que tu as essayé de me prévenir ?

Drago lui tendit son paquet de cigarettes sans daigner tourner la tête vers lui et Harry se servit en s'accoudant à la rambarde de la volière, à côté de lui.

C'était décembre de sa cinquième année. C'était également la première fois qu'il reparlait de leur discussion sur le toit du château. C'était également la première fois tout court qu'il adressait la parole à Malefoy. Il lui vouait une haine sans nom depuis la nuit dans le cimetière avec Voldemort, sept mois plus tôt.

Pourquoi alors, s'était-il décidé à l'aborder quand il l'avait vu prostré dans la volière déserte, une cigarette se consumant lentement au coin de la bouche ? Peut-être pour vérifier que la conversation qu'il avait eu l'année d'avant n'était pas pure imagination de sa part ?

Drago expira un long panache de fumée.

– Oui, répondit-il simplement.

– Pourquoi ?

– Je te l'ai déjà dis. Tu ne peux pas me comprendre, Potter.

Harry se tourna vers le Serpentard et l'obligea à le regarder dans les yeux.

– Je veux savoir pourquoi.

Drago leva les yeux au ciel et jeta sa cigarette dans le vide avant d'en sortir une nouvelle. Toujours les mêmes dorées.

– … Je suis le pantin des Malefoy, finit-il par lâcher d'une voix sans âme. La petite poupée sans fils qu'ils peuvent manipuler à leur guise.

Harry lui renvoya un regard surpris, assez étonné de retrouver dans ses mots les paroles de son parrain :

« Il fallait que je m'éloigne d'eux, avait dit Sirius d'une voix sourde en parlant de sa propre famille. Si j'étais allé à Serpentard, je serais devenus la jolie petite poupée de la Très Noble et Très Ancienne Maison des Black. »

Que de rancœur alors qu'il crachait son ressentit.

« Même sans réussir à mettre des mots sur ce sentiment, même à dix ans, inconsciemment je l'avais bien compris. »

Drago continuait de fumer en silence. Ayant peur de comprendre, Harry posa une autre question :

– Le fait que tu fasses parti des Brigades d'Ombrage… C'est de ton fait ou … ?

– J'ai des… ordres très clairs de la part de ma famille.

– Qui eux obéissent à Voldemort.

Malefoy ne répondit rien.

* * *

La troisième fois qu'il fuma avec Malefoy, se fut deux jours avant la mort de Sirius.

– Il se prépare quelque chose, annonça Drago de but en blanc en tendant une cigarette à Harry qui l'accepta de bonne grâce, un mal de tête qui ne le quittait plus vraiment lui vrillant le crâne.

Toujours, toujours les mêmes cigarettes. Celles qui laissaient un léger goût de cendre dans la bouche et qui se consumaient en poussière dorées.

Sur le dos de sa main, la cicatrice « Je ne dois pas mentir » le démangeait. Malefoy ne fit aucune remarque.

Harry avait décidé qu'il y en avait deux. Il y avait Malefoy et il y avait Drago. Le Malefoy de tous les jours et le Drago des cigarettes. S'il haïssait le premier, il trouvait au second une certaine forme de noblesse dans sa façon détournée d'enfreindre les interdits.

Il était à peu près certain que Voldemort le tuerait s'il apprenait que sa petite poupée fumait avec Harry Potter.

* * *

La quatrième fois qu'il vit Malefoy fumer, Harry ne lui accorda pas un regard. Il était en sixième année. Il ne lui pardonnerait pas la mort de Sirius.

Quand il vit le tas de mégots qui jonchaient le sol disparaître en l'habituelle poussière dorée sur les dalles de l'escalier de la tour de divination, une petite voix insidieuse murmura sournoisement à l'oreille de Harry si Drago n'avait pas fait exprès de prendre les bombons dans le bureau d'Ombrage. Pour permettre à Ron et aux autres de s'enfuir.

Harry s'obligea à dé-serrer les poings quand il dépassa la silhouette voûtée appuyée contre le cadre de la fenêtre.

Restait à savoir si la poupée avait agit de son propre chef ou suite à un ordre des Malefoy.

* * *

– Dégage.

Drago se releva prestement et fixa Harry avec une colère non contenue.

– Dégage Potter, je ne me répéterai pas une troisième fois.

Harry lui rendit son regard. Si on parlait de haine, il n'était pas en reste. Seule la vision du Serpentard étendu dans son propre sang, sur le dallage des toilettes l'empêcha de lever sa baguette. À la place, il lui lança un regard méprisant et commença à s'éloigner du renfoncement de couloir où Malefoy s'était effondré quelques instants plus tôt.

Il se fit violemment plaqué contre le mur.

– Ne m'ignore pas, siffla Drago hors de lui.

Harry rit méchamment.

– Le petit mangemort est stressé peut-être ? Peut-être que son nouveau patron ne lui convient pas ?

Malefoy lui renvoya un regard dur. Le coup partit sans que Harry le voit venir. Il se retrouva par terre, le visage à quelques centimètres du sol.

– Tu ne comprends rien à rien, cracha Drago en rapprochant son visage de lui. Mon père à Azkaban, il ne restait plus personne entre Voldemort et ma mère et moi !

Harry se figea au sol, les mots du Serpentard trouvant un écho douloureux dans son cerveau. Il avait passé l'entièreté de sa troisième année à entendre les cris d'agonie de sa mère. Il était le plus à même de comprendre.

Un bruit sourd lui indiqua que Drago s'était laissé tomber au sol à côté de lui. Harry inspira profondément, tentant de calmer ses battements de cœur affolé.

– … T'aurais pas une cigarette ?

* * *

Ils n'avaient rien dit, fidèles à leurs habitudes. Ils avaient fumé ensemble pour la cinquième fois, dans ce coin de couloir sombre, le dos appuyé contre la pierre froide du mur, le regard perdu dans le vide. Chacun essayant de ne pas se faire emporter par le flot de pensées qui l'assaillait.

Harry ne savait même pas s'il était censé être en classe en ce moment même.

Une fois sa cigarette finie, il se leva machinalement sous le regard perdu de Drago. Harry eut une grimace pour lui-même. Le Serpentard avait peur, cela crevait les yeux. S'il avait pitié de lui en ce moment même, il savait aussi que dès qu'il se serait éloigné, leur habituel rapport de haine reprendrait ses droits. Il soupira.

– Ça caille ici, non ? Je connais un coin tranquille où on pourra fumer… Si tu veux…

– Dehors ? railla Malefoy en haussant un sourcil.

Apparemment, il n'avait pas tout à fait perdu ses habitudes d'aristocrate orgueilleux. Harry laissa couler et lui tendit une main pour l'aider à se lever. Étrangement, Drago la saisit.

– Pas dehors, non.

Drago haussa les épaules, l'air de s'en ficher royalement, mais le suivi tout de même, légèrement en retrait. De son point de vue, Potter semblait très bien connaître le château. Trop bien, même. Ses yeux se plissèrent. Au moins, il leur faisait emprunter des chemins non fréquentés – parce que Malefoy et Potter marchant côte à côte sans se hurler dessus, franchement… En même temps, tout le monde devait être soit en cours, soit dans la grande salle, soit dans leur salle commune respective. Si possible devant un feu de cheminé. Personne ne songerait à traîner dans les couloirs glacés par le temps qui courait.

La question était donc, comment se faisait-il que Potter, _lui_, errait justement dans les couloirs ?

Il soupira, agacé.

Et ouvrit des yeux ronds quand ils s'arrêtèrent devant le pan de mur qui cachait la Salle sur Demande.

– Heu…

Harry lui renvoya un regard méfiant.

– C'est bon, Malefoy, je sais parfaitement que tu disparais ici régulièrement.

– … Parce que tu _m'espionnes_, Potter ?

Le ton de Malefoy se fit plus menaçant.

– Comme si ça ne t'était jamais arrivé, à toi, répliqua-t-il d'un ton léger, ce qui eut l'air de calmer momentanément Drago.

Une porte se dessina sur le mur alors que Harry passait une troisième fois devant. Retenant son souffle, il appuya sur le battant en bois.

Ils entrèrent dans un petit dortoir. Quelques lits à baldaquins étaient alignés contre les murs, des malles à leurs pieds. Aucune tapisserie n'ornait la pièce. La Salle sur Demande leur offrait un endroit neutre dans l'univers des quatre maisons de Poudlard. Dans le fond, une fenêtre aux lourds rideaux diffusait une lumière tamisée.

_Depuis quand la Salle sur Demande a-t-elle une fenêtre ?_ pensa Harry, étonné.

– Je peux savoir ce que tu as demandé à la Salle, Potter ? demanda Drago en haussant un sourcil, narquois.

Harry rougit à l'allusion.

– J'ai juste demandé un endroit où un Gryffondor et un Serpentard pourraient fumer sans se taper dessus. Satisfait ?

– Certes…

Harry ravala l'insulte qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

Instinctivement, ils s'installèrent côte à côte sur un des lits. Aucun des deux ne se sentait le courage de se faire face. Ils n'avaient jamais fumé en se regardant. Quelques regards à la dérobée, un haussement de sourcil en coin. Mais jamais un vrai regard de face.

Drago plaça son paquet de cigarette entre eux, conservant la distance qu'ils avaient toujours respectée. Ils étaient peut-être l'un à côté de l'autre, mais ils ne se touchaient pas. Une autre règle tacite et immuable.

Ils fumèrent ensemble pour la sixième fois.

Drago dé-serra sa cravate en inspirant profondément. Il se massa l'épaule distraitement et Harry fronça les sourcils.

– C'est toi cette odeur ?

– Si tu veux parler de l'odeur de Murlaps alors oui.

Il ne l'avait pas sentit dans le couloir – le froid éloigne les odeurs – mais maintenant qu'ils étaient dans la Salle sur Demande, il la reconnaissait bien. Hermione lui en avait fait pour sa main pendant toute l'année dernière.

– Tu t'es fais quoi ? demanda-t-il en pointant les bandages qui dépassaient de la chemise du Serpentard.

Il n'espérait pas réellement de réponse, aussi fut-il surpris quand il entendit Drago répondre d'une voix distraite :

– Les restes du dernier Doloris de Voldemort.

Le cœur de Harry rata un battement et sa main se crispa sur sa cigarette. Il s'obligea à respirer calmement. Malefoy n'accepterait jamais sa pitié.

– C'est ma mère qui m'a passé la potion, mais à tous les coups, c'est Rogue qui l'a préparée.

Harry bascula sa tête et l'arrière de son crâne toucha le mur derrière lui.

– … Tu ne réussiras jamais à tuer Dumbledore… Tu le sais ?

Drago eut un petit ricanement.

– Et tu crois m'apprendre quelque chose ?

Il ferma les yeux.

– De toutes façons, tu seras là pour m'arrêter. Vrai, Potter ?

Il n'y avait ni animosité, ni moquerie dans sa phrase. Ce n'était pas une accusation, juste un fait. Harry se surprit en répondant sur le même ton :

– Oui.

Il détestait le Serpentard. Il refusait de lui trouver des excuses. Après tout, Sirius avait grandi dans le même environnement et s'en était extirpé. Il n'avait jamais adhéré à la mentalité des sangs purs, lui. Cependant, Harry se rendit compte avec surprise que s'il détestait Malefoy, il avait également appris à le respecter.

Heureux d'avoir réussi à mettre le doigt sur ce qui le tiraillait depuis qu'il fumait avec lui, Harry reprit une cigarette. Il était un peu plus serein.

Au moment où Harry s'apprêtait à quitter la Salle sur Demande, Drago l'interpella, encore calé sur le lit – c'était toujours Harry qui arrivait en dernier et repartait en premier.

– Dis-moi Potter, tu ne serais pas la poupée de Dumbledore ?

* * *

Harry haussa les épaules, résigné. Il aurait l'air bien plus ridicule s'il passait son chemin en faisant semblant de n'avoir rien vu. Il se dirigea vers Malefoy qui, s'il le vit arriver, ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Harry se demanda un instant qui, après la mort de Voldemort, était ressorti de l'enveloppe vide qu'il avait été pendant quatre ans à Poudlard. Drago ou Malefoy ? En remarquant son air serein, il se dit qu'il était peut-être tout simplement devenu Drago Malefoy, une seule entité. Harry se surprit à être heureux pour lui.

Avec un léger sourire aux lèvres, il s'appuya contre le mur. Drago Malefoy lui tendit un paquet de cigarettes.

Les fines. Dorées. Et toujours affreusement chères.

* * *

**Honnêtement, j'ai toujours trouvé que le personnage de Drago Malefoy était sous exploité, au moins dans les films de Harry Potter jusqu'au sixième volet, que ce soit dans son caractère ou dans sa relation avec les autres. On ne voit de lui qu'un gosse méchant, orgueilleux et sacrément imbu de lui-même et c'est vrai qu'il est loin d'être un ange. Pour autant, je me suis toujours demandé ce que ses yeux d'enfant pouvaient comprendre et appréhender en voyant sa famille préparer le retour de Voldemort. **

**J'ai beaucoup apprécié mettre l'accent sur la prise de conscience de ce gosse qui, brutalement, se rend compte que son père prévoit d'assassiner les nés-moldus pour asseoir les sangs-purs au pouvoir et que lui-même l'a déjà aidé sans le vouloir en deuxième année en lui permettant de glisser le livre de Jedusor dans le sac de Ginny. J'espère que vous aurez passé un agréable moment à lire cet OS !  
**

**En vous disant à une prochaine, **

**Aech. **

**Btw, avez-vous remarqué l'utilisation des **_**Drago**_** et des **_**Malefoy **_**? **


End file.
